Peto barathrum
by SSOTVDG
Summary: Harry was presumed to be dead, or so the prophecy told. Four years after the defeat of voldemort severus finds harry... only to get news of being the boys mate. SS/HP M/M YAOI! SLASH! NC-17 vampire!severus, Bottom!harry, creature stuff, twists.
1. Chapter 1

_**Peto barathrum**_

_**(Go to the underworld)**_

_**Chapter one:**_

_**Nos es vilis futurus **_

_**(We are meant to be)**_

"I command thee, caress, to lead me from my energy, the blowing that flows, for now I ask you, within my state, to send froth the gentleness, and connect the power I project, the spirit I ask! _Peto Barathrum!_" Children ran in circles yelling and giggling as they uttered what was said to be Harry Potter's last words, attempting to honor the brave soul who defeated Tom riddle. The childrens mothers would smile and scold them lightly for attempting a spell only a very powerful wizard could muster enough energy for, The parents themselves mocking the sentence out with the playful children as if it was some anthem to be toyed with.

A dark cloaked figure walked slowly by, the mothers pulling their children to their bosoms, whispering things to the small kids, telling them to be weary of the darker cloaked men and woman, telling them to stay away. One child did not heed their mothers warning and walked up to the man in a dark hooded cloak, and tugged on the thick fabric that attracted the summer sunlight "Meester! Meester!" the boy pointed a tree twig at the man and said " Peetoo Bararathurthurumm!" the boy smiled, but quickly moved away as a pair of black eyes latched onto the boy, a deadly sneer being growled out at the boy. The little human male cowered and began to cry, running from the man in the dark hooded cloak to his mother who, if possible, would have been hissing venom. A look of disgust passed the mans features before the dark cloaked figure took on a bored look and elegantly walked away from the spluttering woman and her crying child.

The scene did not go unnoticed, for the man was stared at as he continued down the street, earning stares that dripped loathing and shock. No more than twenty feet away from where the child and mother where the man turned and walked into a dingy apothecary, the dim light in the small space only showing glowing jars and the ones the light from the many windows touched.

The man sniffed the air and quickly strode forward to the counter at the side of the shop where a clean looking, happy woman stood behind the old and dirty counter. The man cleared his throat and looked at the dirty counter before up at the woman "Twelve ounces of Lestring, eight snake skins, six ounces of Roulesmind rabbit scales, three: seven ounce jars of Nezirev, two vials of topical acid, one Complete set of Liazarus deringts, one large pale of Ringwareles, as well as four ounces and pounds of every element in period four through six, groups six, eight , fourteen through seventeen minus ones with atomic numbers ranging from thirty-one to thirty- four."

The woman just stood still, smiling before she tilted her head and took a long breath, her muscles tensing. The dark cloaked figure sighed and asked angrily "Did you get all of that?" The woman's smile grew as her posture relaxed and she exhaled...before drawing a short breath and speaking "Yes, I did sir." She pointed her wand at the door and made the sign there show the the public that they where closed. She gestured to a few tables by a massive book shelve and said "Please, make yourself comfortable, there are concealing charms on the door, so if you wish to take your... cloak off, you may. I will be back momentarily." The woman's voice was giddy with excitement as she walked from around the counter just as the man pulled his hood down to reveal one Severus Snape. The woman giggled with more excitements and headed to the back of the shop where she entered a room covered by a curtain.

Severus sighed and stalked to the closest table and pulled a surprisingly clean chair out from underneath the table, sitting on it before crossing his legs. (A/N: I've actually met people who cross their legs before sitting,) He then began to look over the larger-than-what-he-thought apothecary. From where he sat he could see a magically expanded room filled with many stands and shelves ranging from large to small.

He heard hushed whispering from the back room and glanced at the red curtain before going back to his Search through the many aisles with his eyes. He knew none of the ingredients he asked for would be on any of the shelves he could see. Things like what he asked for never came on the display shelves for modicum teachers and potion practitioners. Most of the goods and ingredients he asked for had to either be specially found made, or ordered from a wizard dealing with muggle supply's. A potions master of his caliber would either have to find or harvest there own ingredients... Find someone to do it for them, or trust a generations upon generations of a family run apothecary to find the ingredients. Lucky for Severus a few old potions teachers of his knew of this little family business that specialized in out of the ordinary requests.

He snapped out of his mussing to hear a louder more frantic whisper accompanying several new whispers. He squinted and tried to hear what was being said, a few minutes passing before he mentally slapped himself. He cast a quite and wandless hearing charm so he could hear what was being said and settled himself to hear fuzzy ramblings in a language he did not know. Several male voices sounded like they where happy and almost ecstatic, as was two female whisperers. There was also two male voices who seemed to be arguing with one of the women and one of the men who sounded much younger. The Whisperers died as a young male adults voice cut through, but only for a moment.

"Ko jūs visi dara!?"

"......."

"oh! apnikt! risas atrasts kāds!"

" ir? "

"Carl! Risa tikko Jums stāstījis viņa ir atradusi harrys! nav viņas! "

"no! harrys mana! "

"zira! harrys mate ir tur! HES nav tavs! "

"hey! im šeit! "

harry! Risa noskaidrojuši, ka jūsu mate!"

"your!"

"how izcili ir tas, ka!?

"zira dosent like it!"

"zira dosent like it!"

"momo! Liya! Stop Fighting!"

"have Jums teicis mama vai tētis?"

"Hell nē!"

"Whats papa gatavojas darīt!"

"oh nē!"

"we ir ieguvuši iet pateikt tētis tagad!"

"Carl! pieturas ir brat! Zīra jūs kā labi."

"harry vajadzētu būt mana!"

"no! mans!"

"carl! Zīra! pieturā, jūs uzmodināt mama."

"wait neviens stāstījis heza vai Lazmi?"

"no!"

"do jūs zināt viņa vārdu!?"

"didnt jautāt!"

"oh nē!"

"wait, tas ir vīrietis!?

"harry!"

"dont tik picky!"

"im nē!"

"momo, liya, Carl ... go glabāt mama un papa aizņemts."

"Im harrys! slikti iet nogalināt, ka krāpnieks!"

"did jums vārds?"

"Zira! Jūs saņemsiet mans."

"did jums vārds?"

"Hah! i dont know it!"

"did. tu. iegūt. viņa. vārdu!?"

"risa didn't Harry. "

"Youll jādodas redzēt tagad!"

"Risa! im vajadzētu būt miris!"

"well Viņš ir jūsu palīgs."

A muffled around was heard before a louder whisper of "Risa! i swear, ja aiziet un-!" but the words where cut off. Severus tilted his head, it seemed they where all speaking in broken English, but he could hardly make out half of it, the whispers growing more quiet. He tensed as the woman from behind the counter suddenly appeared in front of him, smiling her sickeningly sweet smile. "I believe you need can all come from the conger-er." A rustling was heard of the curtain behind them, muffled pleas, snickering and obvious cussing going on. A struggle, but for what?

Severus inhaled only to smell a sweet scent that he wanted more of and in looking at the woman nodded. "The person you seek now is concealed behind that curtain." She pointed to the back and Severus stood. What was he doing? He was probably going to see a sear now... a familial seer that was not within his own family. This was dangerous.

The woman's smile grew as he stood, leading hi to the back of the room. She opened the curtain for him and he stepped through "To the left, all the way down, down the stairs to your right. Once you are down the stairs to your right... there are three doors at the end of that hallway... Pick whichever feels right. I will accompany you." Severus swallowed the lump in his throat... _'How uncharacteristic' _he thought as he began walking down the hallway.

He soon learned how much of a labyrinth the building could turn into, but sooner than later they reached the end of the hall way from the bottom of the stairs. The woman let a giggle go as he stared at the doors before going into the one in front of him, not even looking at the doors to his right or left. What greeted him was a room done like a dungeon, green and black hangings everywhere. The furniture was a forest green, the couch with its back to the door in the center of the room having one singular occupant... in fact... the entire room had only one occupant. Severus stepped forward a few paces to see that the only other occupant in the room was hunched over with their face in their hands.

"Risa, the door. Leave us."

The woman at the door giggled and shut it, but not before whispering "Good luck"

Severus walked further into the room and stood a few feet in front of the couch with the hunched over person with short messy hair and black muggle cloths. The person was obviously male... if his voice was anything to go by, as well as his cloths, for his cloths where tight, showing off skinny and muscular torso. The boy drew in a breath and said "Sit" Making a chair from the far side of the room moved to be facing the couch on the other side of the lengthy coffee table in the middle of the room.

The potions master hesitantly walked to the chair and sat down lightly "Who are you?" the question was blunt and to the point, but the boy just chuckled and said "Im hurt." another chuckle "You smell that?" the hunched over boy asked... a grunt from Severus "What does it smell like?" The teacher inhaled, wondering why he felt so compelled to answer, but he did none the less "Sweet. Lie a mixture of the finest perfume and the sweetest candy." the boy chuckled "Want to know what I smell?" the boy didn't give enough time for an answer, but continued. "I smell the earth, fresh tilled soil... Many flowers... like a concentrated scent of everything earthy. I also smell the scent of the black rose.... and a Lernolii."

He paused and inhaled again "You see, the black rose, one that can now only be genetically made, has a very distinct scent...as does the lernolii. The lernolii has a very sweet smell, a very appealing smell. The black rose has a faint sweet smell to.... But the black rose... it represents the neutral mystery of something planetary, no matter how odd... When the lernolii is a very dark and mysterious flower that is quite poisonous. The black rose is poisonous, but not like the lernolii. The black rose, when it withers will give off a luscious poison, a neurotoxin that has no cure and kills slowly.... but it is said a black rose never withers. A lernolii is the only type of flower that is like an animal or human: with a brain."

he paused and inhaled, rolling the sent around on his tongue like eating fine cuisine. "The lernolii kills many different ways. Gascious neurotoxins when withering or threatened, venom that can be spit or funneled through the roots, petals, or pollen, powdered into poison, made to explode then root meets petal... many many ways. Though the black rose can also be ground to poison. The two flowers are said to be the complete opposite for some reason due to: the lernolii when decayed into a liquid can cure any disease."

another pause...

"Now, these two flowers are meant to be extinct, but can be genetically made without its poisons and healing abilities. No one can reproduce these qualities in these plants. Well...now, the black rose is pretty, yes? But then again with its thorns and black color, it looks dangerous to begin with.... But the Lernolii is a very beautiful Green plant that glows in the moon light. The leaves are a very brilliant green, the stem of the plant a darker green while the roots are a pale purple that look white. I believe that when people naturally smell like flowers they take on the flowers characteristics."

There was a long pause, the words practically floating in the air for them both to take in before the boy spoke again. "...and I believe that you, professor, are the image of a black rose." The man snorted. The person had guts to compare him to a beautiful flower, let alone even speak to him about such things...and with that thought the boy said "I know what your thinking... why tell you something you most likely already know? Well, the truth is... no one should be able to _smell_ these things on others... unless you either hone the technique over many many years, born with the ability, or are a creature meant to scent out there mate."

The pale potions master almost chocked, which one was he then if he could smell this boy? Like on Que, the boy continued "I thought maybe a street vender was selling a new perfume or a genetically engineered plant from the muggle world... But even a man or wizard made plant could not smell so strongly even with manufactured or real extract of the plant..."

Severus couldn't hold his tongue and bit out angrily "What are you?" the boy chuckled weakly and shook his head in his hands "Since I was a small boy I honed the technique, and though I was not any good it still helped me pick my friends and enemy's..." he paused "Sooner or later I got better at...scenting... people and I became somewhat of a seer because I honed my abilities so much."

"I went from faint wafts to smelling a flower directly... to almost a stench... To smelling auroras and intents... then almost like an empath to smelling and being able to see little fly-by's of pictures in my head of what someone did recently to smelling the scent and seeing what they are thinking about...almost like mind reading... you could say I'm now working on finding what I want in a smell...." Severus visible stiffened as the boy continued "Plus I scent for my mate."

The boy sighed "...and I've never smelled someones scent that was as quite as appealing as yours... and judging by that you can smell mine you are also a creature that scents for there mate... So what kind of creature are you? I am an Idpa, a fever... a fever succubus, or just succubus. The people here call my creature a Idpa because of their beliefs... but its all the same." The boy tilted his body to the side as Severus shifted uncomfortably. "So you are using your enchantments to lure me here and make me talk?" the boy chuckled "No. I've mastered my powers, and they are well under my control... but your luring aurora seems to be quite at large." The potion master felt a wave of embarrassment and tried to put a damper on his aurora, but couldn't seem to contain it all. "Its okay... You don't have to believe me either... I've had people whose creatures said I was their mate, but my creature said I wasn't. I wouldn't be surprised if your just a good scenter and just like my smell." Severus felt the overwhelming need to comfort the boy who was still hunched, but fought it back and coughed.

"I am a vampire." The boy was silent for a moment "Ah, so my theory was wrong." Severus tilted his head "Wrong?" the boy sighed "Yes. Many creatures scent by auroras, but obviously vampires scent blood. And if my blood smells like my aurora... to you that is... Then I am most certainly your mate." the potions master sighed. The boy was right. He himself knew that if the aurora and blood smelled the same there was a ninety-nine point nine percent chance that the person whom your scenting is your mate... So the boy was his mate. _'Great.'_ he thought _'my mate is not just hundreds of years younger than I am... but hes physically twenty years younger... and a succubus! Gee, how wonderful'_ he resisted to roll his eyes "Well, no use in fighting it, I suppose." The man paused "Im Severus Snape potions master and teacher... professor of potions and defense against the dark arts at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry, and yourself?" the boy laughed "Incognito of the faceless." he laughed some more before sighing "I know who you are... but you wont like who I am." Severus furrowed his brow... the boy lifting his head up from his hands and straightening his posture before saying "So willing now, professor?"

The potions master wore an amused but shocked look "Not particularly... I knew since your first year that you where to be my mate. Albus said it was for the best I didn't touch you." Harry growled, hissing out "You knew!?" but fought back his anger to let the pale man continue "I did. The old bastard told me to use blood replenishing potion." He paused "Everyone thought you where dead because you disappeared... the dark lord was found dead... an extra pile of ash adorned the floor... there was even a funeral held." Harry sighed to calm himself "...and you?" Severus smirked a bit "I knew you where alive because I was alive." Harry at that moment felt stupid for not realizing that and said "No one but the vampires and there mates know that little secret I suppose?" the man nodded "Correct."

Harry sighed again and sat back, crossing his legs and folding his arms across his chest "So what now?" he asked, the man across the room looking thoughtful at that comment "Well... you obviously know I didn't really hate you... I assume you didn't really hate me... I just wanted you, my mate... So I suppose you pack your things and come to my manor." Harry chuckled nervously at that... thinking the whole thing was going a bit fast for him.

He uncrossed his arms and layed his hands on the sofa cushions "Obviously we need to talk about some things... But er..." Harry looked frightened for a moment "The people I live with are...well, they wouldn't let me go with out a word... and I guess I want there approval... and for you to meet them..." "Of course." was the mans immediate reply, but Harry narrowed his eyes "Why are you being so nice?" the man looked at Harry bewildered for a moment before letting a chuckle out... the boy instantly enjoying his ex-teachers rich and velvety laughter. "Does it seem that way?" Harry nodded "I suppose the vampire side of me wants nothing more to please you." "And you?" "On some level, yes." a lecherous but longing look was sent Harry's way and the small raven tinged pink "Alright then...er...i suppose... I should introduce you to the family then." "Yes." was the mans weird but immediate reply.

_**A/N: Hallo all! So, I worked all day on making this perfect! (wrote it up, fixed it, edited it big time...et cetra.) So I hope you like it! Please review? Oh! The language that the peoples are speaking is Latvian. I'm not fluent in that language because I'm still learning but I did my best and I threw in the broken English! :) here are the translations:**_

_**what are you all doing!?**_

_**oh! harry! risas found someone!**_

_**she has?**_

_**Carl! risa has just told you she has found harrys mate! not hers!**_

_**no! harrys mine!**_

_**zira! harrys mate is in there! hes not yours!**_

_**hey! im right here!**_

_**harry! risa found your mate!**_

_**your mate!**_

_**how brilliant is that!?**_

_**zira dosent like it!**_

_**zira dosent like it!**_

_**momo!Liya! Stop fighting!**_

_**have you told mama or papa?**_

_**Hell no!**_

_**Whats papa going to do!**_

_**oh no!**_

_**we have got to go tell papa now!**_

_**Carl! stop being a brat! zira you as well.**_

_**harry is supposed to be mine!**_

_**no! mine!**_

_**carl! zira! stop, you'll wake mama.**_

_**wait, no one has told heza or Lazmi?**_

_**no!**_

_**do you know his name!?**_

_**didnt ask!**_

_**oh no!**_

_**wait, it is a male!?**_

_**harry!**_

_**dont be so picky!**_

_**im no!**_

_**momo, liya, carl... go keep mama and papa busy.**_

_**Im harrys mate! ill go kill that imposter!**_

_**did you get a name?**_

_**Zira! you will get the mans **_

_**did you get a name?**_

_**Hah! i dont know it!**_

_**did. you. get. his. name!?**_

_**risa didnt harry.**_

_**Youll have to go see now!**_

_**All the translations are probably not spot on... like I said I don't know all of the language... **_


	2. AUTHORS NOTEpwease read?

greeting, comment- apology; excuse, excuse. Excuse, apology. farewell...

Aaaah... hello. So, i know some people want to chop my head off. =/ A bit sorry. Unfortunetly because [i got a lap-top runing the starter version of WIN. 7] i dislike windows 7... i went to downgrade. Downgrading doesnt work to well from 7 to xp.. (plus it doesnt run any of my later programs like beat hazard and Nero- which freeze up... 7,that is.)... and deleted all my files. ='( but, anyways... i screwed with the partitions and stuff and my laptop went wonky. =(

So, it took me about a month to fix. (and before the laptop i had spent most of my time fixing my dinasour gateway from when i was eight (which still isnt fixed). =/ Added with emotional stress, not being able to sleep, and physical stress... plustheshrink... aha... it didnt all fit well together. But, Thanks to my lovely furture husband- he got me back up on my feet and ready to write again. ^^

So, now that im sorting crap out in all the right directions, im ready to start writing again! :) ...but... one story at a time- im gonna start off again with a previous story that i can get back in the feel to. Might take me a few weeks or so... so no quick promises.

BUT!-

If your really jonsing for an update, message me and in about a week ill tell ya' which story ill be adding to.

Bai-Bai...  
~SSOTVDG 


End file.
